De la Yerba Mate al Té
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: La razón del porqué Manuel prefirió el té antes que el mate. *UKxChile*  ¡Dominación Mundial!  :D


**Diclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia son míos. Pero cuando sean míos, verán a Manu correr por toda el Congreso desnudo y con un copihue censurando sus regiones vitales.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel. ¡Dominación Mundial!

* * *

**.**

**De la Yerba Mate al Té**

**.**

**

* * *

.**

Hay un solo paso.

La higiene.

**.

* * *

**

.

Siglo XIX; Valparaíso.

El mar se recogía para luego chocar con las rocas quienes impedían el paso. La sal saltaba. Las gaviotas bajaban a bañarse en los movimientos del mar con su típico y conocido sonido _¡Kia! ¡Kia!_, cualquier mente reacciona en que se encontraba en la Joya del Pacífico.

Era un día más, visitando, conociendo a unos de los países recién independizados de Antonio. Le había llamado la atención, quizás tendría un buen futuro junto a él. Y junto él estaba caminando, recibiendo la brisa marina en su rostro, jugando con sus rubios cabellos hasta desordenarlos.

Valparaíso le encantaba. Las infraestructuras, nunca creyó que un país tan lejos tuviera cierta similitud de donde vive. Chile le encantaba. Le encantaba que solo a él le sonriera.

―Arthur… ―escuchó su nombre deteniendo el paso antes que el menor hiciera lo mismo―, gracias por venir una vez más.

―No tienes por qué agradecer. Sabes que me encanta visitarte, aquí me relajo.

―Eso me alegra mucho, a pesar de que te costara aprender el español.

―Con escuchar a Antonio me basta para aprender.

― Bueno, pero quiero hablarte de otra cosa.

―Dime.

―Quiero invitarte a ti a tu gente a una cena, no te preocupes, será más o menos elegante. Bueno…ya sabes como soy.

―Acepto tu invitación con mucho gusto.

― ¡Yes! ―exclamó sonriente. Luego miró al inglés quien sonreía por la palabra―. Jajaja. He aprendido algo de inglés. En fin, nos vemos en mi casa, tengo que preparar las cosas ¡Chao!

―Bye. ―vio al chileno despedirse desde lejos. Tenía una forma muy extraña de saludar y despedirse, sin embargo le agradaba. Ahora debería volver a casa, por supuesto la del Valparaíso, avisar a su gente sobre la cena.

Cuando dio el aviso, a la mayoría le dio gusto, sobre todo si era el amigo de la nación británica.

Dentro de la cena, todos platicaban. El ambiente agradable, una música ambiental y elegante donde los hombres iban a buscar a lindas señoritas a concederles un baile, y por supuesto, aceptaban con gusto.

Arthur se encontraba parado, esperando a que Manuel volviera. Anteriormente el menor había ido a buscar una cosa llamada yerba, en realidad no le entendió mucho. En eso llegaba con una especie de taza en las manos. Le miró extrañado.

― ¿Me demoré mucho? ―preguntó Manuel revolviendo una bombilla dentro de la "taza".

―No… ¿Qué es eso? ―dijo indicando aquello que nunca antes lo había conocido.

― ¿Esto? Es yerba mate. Es muy popular entre mis hermanos, aunque Martín es el que toma más. Cuando era más cabro chico, Pueblo Mapuche me daba ―sonrió leve, dando un sorbo en la bombilla―. ¿Quieres? Te gustará.

―Eh… ―una de sus gruesas cejas acompañado de su ojo comenzaron a tiritar. No se veía mal… Giró la cabeza a ver a la gente de las dos naciones, topándose con algunas bebiendo esa yerba, hasta compartían la bombillas con otras bocas. Le estremeció. ¿Dónde quedaba la higiene y la buena costumbre? Volvió a depositar su vista en el castaño.

― ¿Sucede algo malo? ―no comprendía.

―No del todo, pero… Ven, acompáñame a la cocina. ―rápidamente cogió la mano libre del latino llevándolo a dicho lugar. Le soltó, indagó en sus bolsillos una bolsita llena de yerba para hacer el té.

Manuel lo observaba incrédulo. ¿Qué hacía?

Hirvió agua. En resumen hizo todo el preparativo para preparar una taza de té.

―Espero que no te ofendas ―procedió a hablar el inglés―, pero lo que llevas en las manos, es falta de higiene. No se puede compartir la bombilla boca por boca.

― ¿Qué? Pero… esto es normal… y… ―bajó la vista a su mate. Metido durante unos pocos segundos para volver levantarla. Captó el desaire de Arthur―, tení razón.

―No quiero hacerte sentir mal, es por tu bien. Te haré probar algo mejor ―le entregó una sencilla taza de porcelana con el contenido del té listo para sentir su aroma y sabor―, ten.

Manuel dudó, no obstante dejó sobre una mesa el mate, decidido a tomar la taza en sus manos. De todas formas ya conocía el té, pero no lo tomaba muy amenudo.

Dio el primer sorbo.

Y el segundo.

Y el tercero.

Y así, hasta terminar.

―Ahora comprendo ―dijo Manuel―. Tomar mate es una falta de educación y falta de higiene. Con razón algunas inglesas rechazaban mi invitación.

―Bueno… no era lo que pensaba precisamente. ―dijo entre tontas risillas.

― ¿Sabes? Adoptaré tu tradición en mi país. ¿No te molesta?

―Claro que no. Por mí, bien. ―le sonrió.

El menor cogió el mate y lo tiró a la basura. Arthur quedó desconcertado por esa acción.

―Les diré a todos en la sala sobre la yerba mate y el té. Ven, acompáñame. ―sonriente, tomó la mano del rubio. Luego dio un gran discurso sobre ambas bebidas, donde deberían optar por el té.

Mientras al otro lado de la Cordillera.

―Siento que alguien desprestigió el mate, che.

**.**

Mantenía el rostro apoyado en su mano encima de la mesa. Había acabado la hora del té. Por mientras se dedicaba a observar al chileno conversando con una de sus hadas sentada en la taza de Manuel, ya vacía.

― ¿Te paso algo que me miraí así? ―preguntó Manuel, pues ya se sentía observado e incómodo.

―Solo recordaba aquellos tiempos ―respondió sin apartarle la vista, dando una pausa, parándose de su asiento yendo hacia él, inclinándose al rostro―. Me alegra que hayas preferido el té antes que el mate, Manuel.

La hada presente soltó una delicada risa al ver a ambos con un ambiente "romántico."

.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Asdfafsafdas! ¡Lo ame, lo ame! Sin querer quise saber más de la influencia británica en Valparaíso, y me encontré con esto en Wikipedia-sama. Esto sin ofender la yerba mate, si alguien se siente ofendido, bueno, no es mi culpa, vayan a recamarle al diario El Mercurio y al mismo Arthur.

Lo que encontré en Wiki fue lo siguiente: Una de las costumbres importadas por los británicos fue el consumo del té. Los ingleses de paso por el Puerto sufrían cuando eran invitados por los chilenos, quienes les ofrecían yerba mate. La idea de compartir la bombilla del único recipiente de la infusión con los demás asistentes les estremecía. La sociedad porteña captó aquel desaire y decidió adoptar la tradición británica. Tomar mate pasó a ser signo de mala educación y de falta de higiene. Incluso el diario El Mercurio publicó un artículo en 1846 a favor del té, donde recalcaba que cuando se toma mate, la primera en probarlo debía ser la más anciana de la reunión, que no siempre es poseedora de la boca más pura.

Y… si nos referimos a "anciana" sería Pueblo Mapuche xD. Espero que no se enoje… :S

**Review's?**

¡Aadafasdadasfas!

(L)


End file.
